Romans (Republican)
Rome evolved from a republic in Latium to a great conquering imperial powerhouse, sweeping across Europe, the western shores of the Mediterranean and North Africa. The Romans were notable for their regimented military, powerful siege engines, broad range of naval vessels, politics, and adaptation to change. The Romans controlled the largest empire of the ancient world. Rising from a group of villages to controlling an empire stretching from southern Scotland to the Sahara Desert, Rome remained one of the strongest nations on earth for almost 800 years, controlling over 60 million inhabitants, one quarter of the Earth’s population at that time. Civilization Traits *Standard infantry *Incredible siege equipment *Superior defensive construction and mining *An excellent navy *Bad at start, but better towards the later phases Civilzation Bonuses *Testudo Formation **History: The Romans commonly used the Testudo or "tortoise" formation for defense: Legionaries were formed into hollow squares with twelve men on each side, standing so close together that their shields overlapped like fish scales. **Effect: Roman Legionaries can form a Testudo. The Legionaries at the front, back and sides hold their shields to the outside and the Legionaries in the centre raise their shields above their heads. This formation provides improved protection against melee and ranged attacks. However, their movement rate is much slower. The formation button is only available for a group that consists exclusively of Roman Legionaries. *Citizenship **History: Roman Citizenship was highly prized in the ancient world. Basic rights and privileges were afforded Roman citizens that were denied other conquered peoples. It is said that harming a Roman citizen was akin to harming Rome herself, and would cause the enire might of Rome to fall upon the perpetrator. **Effect: Any Roman citizen-soldier fighting within Roman territory gains a non-permanent +10% bonus in armor. Team Bonus *Socii **History: Being allied with Rome came with great benefits (as well as great peril). **Effect: Allied citizen-soldiers gain a +10% attack when in Roman territory. Unique Technologies *Marian Reforms (NOT YET IMPLEMENTED) **History: In response to a Gallic-Germanic invasion, the great Gaius Marius reformed the Roman army, turning it from a part-time militia into a professional military force. **Effect: ***All infantry (Hastatus, Principes, Veles, Triarius, Extraordinarius) instantly upgrade to Marian Legionnaires, a champion swordsman whose only citizen-soldier function is in the building of Army Camps, Siege Walls, and Fortresses. Furthermore, no longer can citizen-soldiers be trained, but rather only Marian Legionnaires. This has a large economic impact and is generally a late-game attempt at a game-changer. ***Swift Numidian Cavalry unlocked. *Sibylline Books **Specific Name: Libri Sibyllini **History: The Sibylline Books or 'Libri Sibyllini' were a collection of oracular utterances, set out in Greek hexameters, purchased from a sibyl by the last king of Rome, Tarquinius Superbus, and consulted at momentous crises through the history of the Republic and the Empire. **Effect: All units and structures +25% vision range. All remaining technologies have -50% cost and research time. Buildings, units and technologies *''Village Phase'' **''Forum'' (Civic center) w, 500 m, 500 s, 500 sec: Allows to aquire large territories, and builds citizens. ***''Domina Romana'' (Roman Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Hastatus'' (Roman Swordsman) f, 40 w, 10 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. ***''Veles'' (Roman Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Eques Romanus'' (Roman Cavalry) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. ***''Town Phase'' f, 500 w, 30 sec: Allows to advance to the Town Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (including Civic Centers). Requires 5 Village Phase buildings (except Farming fields) ***''City Phase'' m, 750 s, 60 sec: Allows to advance to the City Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (Including Wonders). Requires 4 Town Phase buildings. **''Domus'' (House) w, 60 sec: Increases by 10 the population limit. ***''Loom'' f, 40 sec: Roman Woman has +50% health. ***''Peristyle'' (House Garden) f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. ***''Domina Romana'' (Roman Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. Requires Fertility Festival to be recruited from Houses. ***''Bona Dea'' (Fertility Festival) f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. Unlocked in Town Phase. **''Receptaculum'' (Storehouse) w, 40 sec: Gathers wood, stone and metal resources. ***''Steel head axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. ***''Servants'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. ***''Wedges and Mallets'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. ***''Baskets'' f, 300 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. ***''Strong axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Serfs'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraction Well'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Wheelbarrow'' f, 500 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Sharp axe'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% wood gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Slaves'' f, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% stone gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Silver Mines'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% metal gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Horse-drawn carts'' f, 1000 w, 40 sec: +10 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Villa'' (Farmstead) w, 45 sec: Gathers food resources. ***''Wicker baskets'' w, 40 sec: +50% food gathering rate. ***''Iron plow'' w, 100 m, 4 0sec: +15% gathering from farms. ***''Harvesting training'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +15% gathering from farms. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Fertilizer'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: +25% food gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Ager'' (Farming field) w, 50 sec: Has unlimited food, and can be used by up to 5 citizens. **''Saeptum'' (Corral) w, 50 sec: Allows to raise animals for food. ***''Sheep'' f, 35 sec ***''Breeding'' f, 40 sec: +25% breeding time for domestic animals. ***''Horse breed'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Horse speed training'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Portus'' (Dock) w, 150 sec: Allows the creation of warships and naval trade. ***''Navicula Piscatoria'' (Fishing boat) w, 1 pop, 20 sec: When another support unit is garrisoned, the boat gathers fish faster. ***''Reinforced Hull'' w, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. ***''Corbita'' (Mercant ship) m, 1 pop, 20 sec: +50% trade value if a trader is on board. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Liburnus'' (Light warship) w, 100 m, 2 pop, 20 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisonns up to 20 units. Can fire up to 10 arrows with garrison. ***''Triremis Romana'' (Roman Trireme) w, 150 m, 3 pop, 25 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hypozomata undergirding'' w, 150 m: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Quinqueremis Romana'' (Roman Quinquereme) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 30 sec: Ranged attack increases if catapults are on board. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Naval architects'' f, 200 w, 40 sec: -30% building time in docks. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hull sheat in lead'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Vigilarium'' (Outpost) w, 40 sec: Can be built in allied and neutral territory. Slowly returns to Gaia when in neutral territory. ***''Pidgeons'' f, 40 sec: +50% range for outposts. ***''Stone foundations'' s, 40 sec: +50% territory losing for outposts. **''Castrum'' (Barracks) w, 200 s, 150 sec: Can garrison up to 10 units. ***''Hastatus'' (Roman Swordsman) f, 40 w, 10 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. ***''Veles'' (Roman Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Eques Romanus'' (Roman Cavalry) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. ***''Triarius'' (Roman Spearman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Eques Socius'' (Allied Italiot Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec): Cavalry Unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Living conditions'' [500 f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraordinarius'' (Italiot Heavy Infantry) f, 75 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Infantry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Eques Consularis'' (Consular Guard) f, 75 w, 100 m, 1 pop, 16 sec: Cavalry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Conscription'' f, 40 sec: -30% Barracks training time. ***''Regio Cohors'' (Unlocks Champion Units) m, 40 sec: Allows to train champion units from Barracks. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Wooden Tower'' w, 40 sec: Can shoot arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Vigiles'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. *''Town Phase'' **''Aedes'' (Temple) s, 200 sec: Heals all allied units nearby. ***''Pontifex Minor'' (Priest) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Healer. ***''Healing range'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. ***''Healing rate'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. ***''Healing range 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Healing rate 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Devine Offerings'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Temples, +50% healing rate on surroundings. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Field medicine'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: All units slowly heal when not moving. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Sybilline Books'' m, 40 sec: All units, +25% viewing range. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Mercatus'' (Market) w, 150 sec: Can excange resources, and creates trading units that trade with other players' markets. ***''Mercator plebeius'' (Plebeian trader) f, 80 m, 1 pop, 15 sec ***''Cartography'' f, 100 m, 40 sec: The whole team has the same vision of all of its teammates. ***''Trading convoys'' m, 40 sec: Traders, +25% moving speed, trading revenues increased. ***''Handicraft'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% trading revenues. ***''Trading convoys 2'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all traders. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Advanced handicraft'' w, 300 m, 40 sec: +15% trading revenues. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Armamentarium'' (Blacksmith) w, 200 sec ***''Pugio'' (Side Arm) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. ***''Ranged Infantry Irregulars'' f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. ***''Hasta'' (Melee Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. ***''Hasta'' (Ranged Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. ***''Spolas'' (Thick Armor) wm 250 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. ***''Chamfron'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 450 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Master Skirmish Infantry'' f, 500 w, 350 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hasta'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hasta'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Linothorakes'' (Laminate Linen Body Armor) w, 540 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Chamfron 2'' w, 450 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Lorica Ferrea'' (Heroic Iron Armor): All heroes, +2 armor, but also +50% Metal price. **''Turris Lignea'' (Defence Tower) w, 100 s, 150 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Vigiles'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. ***''Battlements'' m, 500 s, 40 sec: +40% arrows shot per garrisoned soldier. ***''Shooters'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Increases maximum tower range by 8 meters. ***''Sturdy foundations'' f, 500 m, 500 s, 40 sec: +2 armor for all towers. **''Moenia'' (City Walls) s, 10-30 sec (walls); 100 s, 120 sec (towers) ***''Porta'' (City Gates) s: Can be opened and closed ***''Turris lapidea'' (Wall Turret) s, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Rubble materials'' w, 40 sec: City walls, +20% building time, but -1 armor. Once active, Geometric walls is not avalable. ***''Geometric walls'' s, 40 sec: City walls, +2 armor, but +10% building time. Once active, Rubble materials is not avalable. *''City Phase'' **''Castellum'' (Stronghold) s, 500 sec: Allows the training of heroes, champion units and siege units. ***''Ballista'' (Siege Catapult) w, 250 s, 5 pop, 40 sec: Siege unit. ***''Scorpio'' (Darts Thrower) w, 250 m, 2 pop, 15 sec: Siege unit. ***''Aries'' (Battering Ram) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. ***''Marcus Claudius Marcellus'' f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Melee Cavalry Hero. +5 attack and +2 capture for all Roman units winthin his range. ***''Quintus Fabius Maximus'' f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Melee cavalry Hero. All units and buildings gain +1 armor. ***''Scipio Africanus'' f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Melee Cavalry Hero. Can convert groups of enemy units for 500 metal (NOT YET IMPLEMENTED). ***''Extraordinarius'' (Italiot Heavy Infantry) f, 75 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Infantry unit. ***''Eques Consularis'' (Consular Guard) f, 75 w, 100 m, 1 pop, 16 sec: Cavalry unit. ***''Will to fight'' f, 1500 w, 1500 m, 1500 s, 40 sec: All units, +25% attack. ***''Advanced siege'' w, 500 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +25% attack. ***''Armouring'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +2 armor. ***''Blacksmith'' f, 500 w, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units, -20% cost in metal. ***''Artillery Instructors'' f, 500 m, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units. -10% cost in wood. **''Aedes Iovis Optimi Maximi'' (Wonder) w, 1000 m, 1000 s, 1000 sec ***''Peristyle'' (Glorious Expansion) f, 3000 w, 500 m, 500 s: +50 to population limit. **''Castrum Vallum'' (Entrenched Military Camp) w, 200 m, 250 sec: ***''Hastatus'' (Roman Swordsman) f, 40 w, 10 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. ***''Triarius'' (Roman Spearman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Veles'' (Roman Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Eques Romanus'' (Roman Cavalry) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Cavalry unit. ***''Ballista'' (Siege Catapult) w, 250 s, 5 pop, 40 sec: Siege unit. ***''Scorpio'' (Darts Thrower) w, 250 m, 2 pop, 15 sec: Siege unit. ***''Aries'' (Battering Ram) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. **''Murus Latericius'' (Siege Wall) to 60 w, 10 to 30 sec (walls); 100 w, 120 sec (towers) ***''Porta Circummunitionis'' (Fortigied Siege Gates) w: Can be closed and opened. ***''Turris Circummunitionis'' (Siege Wall Towers) w, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Rubble materials'' w, 40 sec: City walls, +20% building time, but -1 armor. Once active, Geometric walls is not avalable. ***''Geometric walls'' s, 40 sec: City walls, +2 armor, but +10% building time. Once active, Rubble materials is not avalable. See Also * Roman Republic on Wikipedia * Roman Republic Civilization Profile on Wildfire Wiki Category:Civilizations Category:Romans